Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of load shedding to cut off a power supply to devices included in an aircraft, and a controller for executing the load shedding.
Description of the Related Art
Each aircraft includes a plurality of generators for generating power from part of the rotation of an engine as a power source. During its flight, the power obtained from the generators is supplied to devices through a power supplying system.
However, when some of the generators become unable to generate or their power generation capabilities are reduced due to failures, they cannot meet the demand, which may result in an overload. At this point, when the generator stops with the assistance of a protective function, the main power supply of the aircraft is lost. In order to avoid this, the aircraft has a load shedding (Load Shed) function of intentionally cutting off the power supply to the devices having no influence on the flight thereof upon detecting a failure hindering the generator from generating the power, so as to avoid the loss of power.